The Fight
by Misty8
Summary: *~* Part 2 of "The Generations *~* The battle has begun! The sides are chosen, the warriors are in place, one warrior will leave, but who will stay? And who will win ultimately?
1. Chapter 1 Rachel

AN- Again, please don't read unless you have read "The Generations" that this is the sequel to. Don't own Animorphs, or anything with this, except Katie. I kinda own Katie.  
  
CHAPTER 1- RACHEL  
  
My name is Rachel. I have blonde hair, blue eyes, the average kinda Rachel you would expect. Ha! I'm about as far from average as you can get, unless average Rachel's have a tendency to face death every day and morph into animals. Yeah you heard me right, morph into animals. And I'm not the only one. There are seven of us, five human, one half hawk/half human, and one alien. The five humans are me, Marco, Katie, Jake, and Cassie. Tobias is the bird-boy; he got trapped in the body of a hawk because he stayed in a morph for more than two hours. And our resident alien is an Andalite named Aximili. We just call him Ax though. He has the body of a deer, with the upper torso of a human, with very weak arms. But his head is nothing like a human's. He has no mouth, and a slit for a nose. He has two eyes on his face, and two stalk eyes that seem to follow you everywhere. But his tail is what gets you. It's the ultimate weapon. It's like a scorpion's, but more deadly.  
  
Well, to update you to recent events, the Ellimist, this all-powerful being, told us of a great battle that will be fought tomorrow, between the Yeerks and the Animorphs. The Yeerks are a parasitic species that are currently trying to take over the minds and bodies of the people of Earth. They look like slugs, but then they crawl into your brain and control you, all of you. That's what we call Controllers: people or aliens that are infested with a Yeerk. The Ellimist told us that he and his Arch-enemy, Crayak, was going to gather the greatest warriors of the war to fight in one huge battle for the probability of winning this war. We were surprised when the warriors turned out to be our children and grandchildren. It turns out that all our perfect cookie-cutter couples, Jake and Cassie, Katie and Marco, me and Tobias, will end up being married one day. And better news than that, Tobias will one day be a human again. He and I were really happy to hear about that. It happens the year after we graduate from high school in 2007, according to my future daughter Catherine.  
  
But for now, we were all heading back to Ax and Tobias's glen to get ready for tomorrow's battle.  
  
"Everyone, get enough sleep tonight. We have to be ready for anything tomorrow," said Jake.  
  
"As always, oh fearless leader," Marco stated. We all gave some nervous laughter and left. Tobias and I walked, or flew rather, in his case, to a small lake in the woods where there was the great sunset.  
  
Everybody's scared. he said.  
  
"Yeah, even I'm scared this time."  
  
Do you wanna go get something to eat? The human part of me is hungry I looked at my watch, 6:00.  
  
"Yeah, do you wanna morph or fly?" I asked.  
  
"I'll morph so we can walk. It's less than a half hour walk to McDonald's." He started morphing; I saw that he had hidden a pair of jeans and a shirt in a tree knot. I turned around, it's hard to morph clothes, and even though we know how to morph skin-tight clothing, morphing does have a mind of its own if you catch my meaning.  
  
"You can look now," I heard behind me. I twirled around and saw Tobias. Not the bird Tobias, the boy Tobias, the incredible cute Tobias. My Tobias. But only for two more hours, I silently reminded myself. He smiled and took my hand as we walked out of the forest. 


	2. Chapter 2 Jake

CHAPTER 2- JAKE  
  
My name is Jake. That's pretty much it. I can't tell you my last name, or where I live. I wish I could, but I don't know who, or more importantly- what, you are. For right now, I was walking with my future grandson, Jacob III, to my house, where him and Greg, Alex, and Matthew were gonna stay the night. Greg was my future son, Alex would be my 2nd cousin, I think, and Matthew was Marco's grandson. It gets kinda confusing. It was getting late so we all went to sleep pretty easily. Yet, I couldn't sleep.  
  
Ever since the beginning, Marco, Rachel, Cassie, and Tobias have tried to make me their leader. A reluctant one, but a leader. And according to Jacob, I will always be some kind of leader. He won't tell me what my job is, but he told me that I will always be leading the Animorphs, Ani2, and Ani3. I knew that they all were expecting me to "lead them to victory" tomorrow, but this is no high school football game. I have no idea what I'm gonna do.  
  
We all woke up the next morning early. Everyone had the plan to eat breakfast quickly and go to the glen (we find that not everyone can fit in Cassie's barn now) right after we wake up. I was kinda sluggish in eating, knowing that I would again face death today.  
  
We silently chewed our Cocoa Pebbles, and made our way out.  
  
"It must be earlier than we thought," replied Matthew quietly. I looked ahead and Tobias, Ax, Arina, and Erised (all Andalites, except for Tobias) were still asleep.  
  
"What would happen if we woke them up?" asked Alex with a smirk.  
  
"Why don't you go and try to wake up a hawk?" said Greg. "Really, he'd tear you to pieces."  
  
Not quite, I'd just peck you to death said Tobias, without opening his eyes. I laughed.  
  
"Good morning, Tobias." I smiled.  
  
But you are right, it is earlier than you though. It's like 8:00  
  
"That's not early." Alex started.  
  
Speak for yourself! I have to make my rounds watching you guy's houses, so that no one gets in trouble! he practically yelled.  
  
"Okay bird-boy. Don't have a chicken fight," I heard Marco say behind me. "Are they awake?" He pointed toward Erised.  
  
No, not yet Tobias said as Ax woke up.  
  
Good morning, Prince Jake. Has the Ellimist shown himself yet? Ax asked. Thanks to Marco, Ax-man always calls me "Prince Jake" regardless of how many times I've told him not to.  
  
"Not yet." Soon everyone else appeared, and so did the Ellimist.  
  
"I told you that I would appear again today, so here I am. I can now tell you that this battle is somewhat like what I have heard Earth children call "Capture the Flag". You will be on opposite sides of a large field. The so- called "flag" will be the Escafil device or "blue box" as you call it; you will have two members of each side guarding the box. You will all fight your way toward the Yeerk's box, while defending your own box. You will be against the greatest Hork-Bajjir, Taxxons, and every Visser from the Council of Thirteen. And you will leave now." Instantly, we were transported into this thick, grassy field about the length and width of a football field.  
  
"So, Jake, who are our defenders?" asked a very annoying Marco. I spun around. "Any volunteers?" I asked with a nervous laughter. Rachel was in, and so was Jacob. If felt like I should go instead of Jacob, but they convinced me that they would need my Tiger morph. 


	3. Chapter 3 Cassie

CHAPTER 3- CASSIE  
  
My name's Cassie. I can't tell you my last name, I wish I could. I like my name. It's better than what it eventually will be: Williams. I don't wanna change my name. Oh and not only that, I end up marrying my boyfriend. I'm not complaining about marrying him, but actual getting told by my future son that I will marry him in ten years. I didn't wanna know that now.  
  
Jake chose Jacob III and Rachel to become the defenders for the Ellimist's little game of "Capture the Flag". The rest us were just gonna try to get past a field of Yeerks to their blue box.  
  
"Let's do this smartly. Let's each fight in groups of 2." Thomas started. I looked at Jake; he nodded, as if reading my thoughts. We were gong to be partners. In case you're a little slow, Jake is my boyfriend. Thomas went on, "We'll have Arina, Erised, and Ax keep track of all our morph times. And we'll have nine groups, except. I hate to ask this, but someone had to go solo. We have an odd number, anyone volunteer?" There was a silence for a short while, and then Ax spoke up.  
  
I will go, if it is your will, Prince Jake. Jake breathed heavily. "It's fine with me, but are you sure that you want to?"  
  
I am sure.  
  
"We'll divide into 3 teams, down the middle, on the left, and right," Thomas went on. "But for right now, let's just get into our groups." We saw instantly, everybody pair up. Tobias and Rachel, Katie and Marco, and a bunch of our children with our grandchildren were silently walking over to each other. Right now, though, Jake stood talking to Thomas. They were both arguing over the strategy. Like father, like son, I thought to myself. Then he walked over to me.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"Do we have a choice?" I smirked.  
  
He smiled, "That's one of Marco's lines."  
  
Then the Ellimist appeared again. "After negotiations with Crayak, I have a few last minute rules. First, you each have your own two-hour limit for your morph. Now for this, I received a "perk" as you call it,"  
  
"So what is it?" asked Marco suspiciously.  
  
"Tobias will receive his human body back. He will no longer have to morph back to hawk to morph human. He will be human again."  
  
Instantly Rachel threw his arms around Tobias's neck. "That is so great! You're human again!"  
  
Tobias was still curious though. "So that's all you had to do to get me back to human?"  
  
"Well, I had to give up the information that you all are humans, with the exception of Aximili, Arina, and Erised."  
  
Jake opened his mouth to argue. But Kevin cut him off.  
  
"It's okay; they find that out in our time." He gestured to the Ani3.  
  
"So, he's back, for good?" Rachel said.  
  
"I cannot tell you now. But I have to tell you that the battle has begun!" And he disappeared. 


	4. Chapter 4 Tobias

CHAPTER 4- TOBIAS  
  
I'm gonna be human again. Finally, no more hawk, just human. I can be with Rachel, for real. Not just for two hours at a time. I can go see a movie; I can do all the things that I used to. I can be the human Tobias.  
  
Suddenly, the Yeerk forces started charging toward us. We saw a lot of Hork-Bajjir, Taxxons, and even one Andalite, the dreaded Visser Three. Instantly, everyone took battle morphs. I went back to hawk. I didn't want to, but it was my best, and certainly the one I was most used to. I glanced sideways at Rachel. She was already fully in her grizzly morph.  
  
Then I heard our battle cry, "Let's do it!" I guess we can't really start a battle without Rachel and her famous phrase.  
  
We charged on, fang against blade, basically very tooth and nail. I never really found out what that means, but it sounds as if it would apply here. I screeched and scraped my talons across some Hork-Bajjir's face.  
  
Tobias! Look behind you! I heard Cassie scream. I swiveled around and there was a Taxxon trying to take off my tail feathers. Unluckily for me, he accomplished the task. And he managed to eat some skin under my feathers.  
  
Ow! Major Ouchie! I screamed in my head to anyone who could hear me. I saw Katie nearby, slugging off two Hork-Bajjir with her paw. Well, if Katie can do it.  
  
I clawed at another Taxxon's stomach and he exploded, like a wet grocery bag. Unfortunately, he could see the blood and entrails spilling out of him. It was very disgusting, the kinda thing that our nightmares have been made of. We were all toward the middle of the field. I flew up for a minute to check on Rachel and Jacob guarding the box. With my hawk vision, I saw a small human Controller making its way along the side; it looked like no one saw him.  
  
Jake! There's a small Controller on your right! I screamed. I saw the tiger turn around and pounce on a small child. If you didn't know what was really happening, you'd think it was the most horrifying sight: a fierce tiger jumping on a little kid. I swooped down, ready to knock over a Hork-Bajjir. Unfortunately for me, he moved. I plowed into the ground.  
  
Nose dive! I heard Marco laugh behind me. I wasn't in the mood.  
  
Come on, let's get that box! I yelled back at him. Marco's okay, but sometimes. 


	5. Chapter 5 Marco

CHAPTER 5- MARCO  
  
You okay up there? I heard Katie ask behind me. I just got severely tore-up by a Hork-Bajjir's shoulder blade.  
  
Yeah, nothing I can't handle I answered back. I picked up that Hork- Bajjir with my strong gorilla arms and threw him across the field. I saw him hit a tree.  
  
Nice one, but I think you could've threw with the knees a little more replied Thomas.  
  
Watch it, you know that you are my future son-in-law I hissed. I heard him laugh in my head.  
  
Marco? Katie? Your morph time is almost up Erised told us. I looked over at her.  
  
That glen, off the side of the field I nodded. We both made our way to the side.  
  
We started demorphing, she and I had had finished at about the same time. Then I heard a gunshot, from a human gun. It had hit Katie square in the chest. I caught her in my arms as she fell.  
  
"Katie!!" I screamed. "Come on, Katie, remorph now!"  
  
"I.can't .my.mind is.racing."  
  
I knew that she wouldn't make it. I held her hand.  
  
"I love you, Katie." No, no! My insides were screaming. Not Katie, anyone but Katie! She turned her head and looked up at me, with all the energy she had left.  
  
"I love you too, Marco." Then, her hand went limp. She was gone. Take me instead! Anyone but Katie, take me instead! I could feel the hot tears rushing down my cheeks. Then, I felt everything stop. Suddenly, all the Animorphs, Ani2, and Ani3 were there around me. Everyone was in human morph. Then I noticed that Misty, Donna, Jared, James, Meghan, Holly, Joseph, Matthew, and Amber weren't there. They were our children and grandchildren. I saw a tear come out of Tobias's eye. Katie was his sister.  
  
"Haven't I lost enough?" I heard myself scream. It didn't matter, now we were sure to lose.  
  
Suddenly, as right on cue. The Ellimist appeared again. "Yes, Marco, you have lost more than enough. And that combined with the rule that there would be no human guns in this battle has allowed me to strike a deal with Crayak."  
  
"What kind of a deal?" asked Jake.  
  
"If I allow Katie to live, then Crayak will allow a new Yeerk into the game, the human boy called David." I promise you that you could hear the silence. David was once an Animorph, but he got too greedy, and we had to force him to become a nothlit in rat morph.  
  
"David has morphing powers," Cassie remarked.  
  
"It is your choice. Katie will resume the fight, then so will David. You must choose."  
  
Choose Katie, Jake. Choose Katie! Jake was silent. I couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Come on Jake! That's not even a decision! Choose Katie for crying out loud!" I practically screamed.  
  
"Marco, calm down. We all know where you'd stand on this, but it's more complicated than that. Do you remember what David did to you?"  
  
"I don't care; look if we don't get Katie back then about a third of our entire army will be gone." I knew that I had to say something.  
  
"Alright, Ellimist? We choose Katie."  
  
"Alright, your choice has been made." And he disappeared again. I looked down, expecting to see Katie's smiling face looking up at me, for she was still in my arms. No life came out of her. She was as dead as ever.  
  
"What happened? Ellimist, how come she's not awake yet?" I asked. We heard his voice.  
  
"She will only be alive if she wants to be alive. That is her decision."  
  
I looked down again. "Come on Katie, please. Don't leave me." I heard her voice in my head, not like thought-speak, but like what I'd imagine her saying in a nightmare, "You promised that you're not gonna let anything happen to me, you promised Marco!" I hated myself for that, I had told her, just two nights ago. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you," I couldn't live up to one small promise. Please come back, Katie. 


	6. Chapter 6 Katie

CHAPTER 6- KATIE  
  
I was walking down a beach. There was no one in sight. I looked back, and I wasn't even making footprints. I saw a light up ahead. I was so intrigued, I started walking towards it. There was a terrific pain in my stomach, I couldn't figure out what it was. As I was walking towards it, the pain was slowly melting away, although, it was still almost completely unbearable. Then I heard a voice, from behind me.  
  
Don't go Katie. They need you.  
  
I turned around and saw an Andalite, and for some strange reason, I knew who it was.  
  
"Father?"  
  
Yes, it is I, Elfangor. You need to go back  
  
"Why? Why would I need to go back? Why do they need me?" I asked, clutching my stomach.  
  
Think of everything you could be.  
  
Then the world went black, I saw nothing but him and me.  
  
Warrior.  
  
I saw myself fighting off Hork-Bajjir  
  
Daughter  
  
I saw myself, when I was really small, like one year old. I saw two smiling faces above me, undoubtedly his and my mother's.  
  
Sister  
  
I saw myself first meeting Tobias, when I told him that he was my brother.  
  
Friend  
  
Laughing with Rachel and Cassie at the mall.  
  
Beloved  
  
I saw Marco, and this must have been currently happening. He was carrying my limp, dead body in his arms. He was crying, and I could hear his thoughts. "Please come back Katie. I need you, I love you."  
  
Leader  
  
I saw myself in the future, leading another army, against the Yeerks.  
  
Mother  
  
I was in a rocking chair, cradling a baby in my arms. I think it was Misty.  
  
But you can only be these things if you live. he faded off. Then he disappeared entirely.  
  
"No! Don't leave me here!" I cried. The pain in my side had grown seriously worse. "Let me live!" I screamed.  
  
Suddenly, I found myself back where I belonged, in Marco's arms again. He was still crying.  
  
"Come on, Katie. Please wake up. Come on, Katie. Live, please, for me."  
  
I was debating whether to say something smart or not. Well, hey this is Marco, right? I asked myself.  
  
"Hey, Marco," I smiled. He looked down, with the biggest grin I've ever seen.  
  
"Hey Katie," he replied softly. He kissed me on my forehead.  
  
"Well, are we here to fight or not?" I asked groggily.  
  
"That's what I'm talking about!" said Rachel, from behind me. 


	7. Chapter 7 Jake

CHAPTER 7- JAKE  
  
She's alive, Katie's alive. She's alive with a price, but she's alive. I glanced at Marco; I took it that he would be mad at me for quite some time. I had come close to deciding not to bring David into this fight, which would mean that Katie would stay dead. But I have to admit it: I'm a little scared of David. He almost killed me and Tobias, and had badly hurt Marco. But Marco didn't care, Katie was his girlfriend. That's all he cared about right then.  
  
We morphed back to our battle morphs then and resumed the fight. Meanwhile, Tobias asked me something I couldn't ignore.  
  
What if that was Cassie? Cassie? I love Cassie. Yes, if it was Cassie, mine and Marco's parts would have been switched.  
  
You're right, I probably would've I answered.  
  
Then you probably owe Marco an apology. You about bit his head off back there.  
  
You're right. I thought-spoke to Marco. Marco, I'm sorry. His reply was a simple grunt. He was going to forgive me yet. Oh well. It's time to fight. I raced forward to find the box. Suddenly, a lion jumped out at me. I knew that it could be David, or one of the Ani2. I believe my son, Thomas, has a lion morph.  
  
Why Jake? We meet again. I instantly knew who it was.  
  
That's too bad for you, I replied  
  
Oh no, Jake. Because this time, our fight will not have the same outcome. He lunged at me. His was a relatively stupid move; I simply jumped out of the way. He ate dirt.  
  
Give it up, David. You cannot win. He lunged on me again. This time, I toppled over.  
  
What's wrong Jake? You aren't so strong, after all. I presumed that you would be a worthy opponent. Now I lunged at him, and had him pinned to the ground. I scratched his face up with my claws. My claws hit his eye, and he screamed in agony. Suddenly, he threw me through the air. He lunged at me again and I blocked it halfway with my paw. We were really bloody now. His eye was pretty much hanging out of its socket. My left back leg was almost gone. It resembled a stump. Then I saw a snake slithering its way toward David.  
  
Marco?  
  
Yeah, it's me. Now distract him!  
  
I lunged at David again and got him wrestled to the ground. Then, Marco struck.  
  
What the- David looked at Marco. He snapped his jaws at Marco, he nearly got him, but cobras are quick. In a few minutes, David was down.  
  
I'll get you for this. I make that my solemn vow.  
  
Traitor, don't you know anything? Don't you know hat a snake's venom is lethal? You'll be dead in a few more minutes. replied Marco laughing. Marco also had a grudge against David. David had knocked Marco out, and acquired him. We have a rule in the Animorphs not to acquire any sentient species, which includes humans.  
  
I promise you-  
  
David, shut up. I said simply. Then, he keeled over and died.  
  
Thanks, Marco.  
  
Hey, you're my buddy. You may have been willing to let my girl- friend die, but hey! What are best friends for? I laughed. I looked ahead, and Cassie was almost at the box, with Visser Three heading right for her. 


	8. Chapter 8 Cassie

CHAPTER 8- CASSIE  
  
Cassie, you're almost there! exclaimed Kayla. I looked behind me, I could see everyone else fighting, struggling to either get to the other side of the field, or fighting off the Taxxons and Hork-Bajjir trying to get to our box.  
  
I smiled about as much as a wolf can smile, we were winning. Then, I smelled something unrecognizable and foul. I turned around and saw the most hideous creature, but I knew who it really was: Visser Three.  
  
The creature was like, seven feet tall, it seemed like his entire head was one huge mouth with teeth that looked like scissors. Do you remember those Bugs Bunny cartoons with that big, red, hairy monster? The body was like that, just with foot long claws, and tiny eyes, to make way for the mouth.  
  
A sinra! Ax exclaimed. Cassie, move very slowly. A sinra has terrible eyesight. It can only find you if you move very fast!  
  
You better be right, Ax-man. I replied. I was almost shaken with fear. I saw the box, I moved slowly toward it.  
  
You are the human girl, Cassie. It is no use Animorph, you will not win this battle, nor this war. I heard him laugh in my head. I was almost in reach of the box. I lunged, forgetting Ax's warning.  
  
I have you Animorph! Sure enough, he was on my tail, literally. He had it chewed off. I had only one option, I backed up slowly. Then, I kicked him my tail. It wasn't working, he almost had me. I knew I was a goner. Suddenly, I saw some animal throw themselves against the Visser. It was a dinosaur, someone from Ani3. It was Kayla. Visser Three was knocked to the ground. I stood there in a daze. Then the huge triceratops looked at me,  
  
Cassie! What are you waiting for!?! Get the box! Kayla screamed at me. I turned and snatched the box off the stone it was resting on.  
  
WE'VE WON!!! I screamed in open thought-speak. Everyone stopped fighting and looked at me. I had the box in my mouth. Instantly, the Hork- Bajjir and Taxxons disappeared and the only people left were an assortment of animals. We all started morphing back to human. When we were finished, we all let out a bug cheer that was heard for miles around. 


	9. Chapter 9 Rachel

CHAPTER 9- RACHEL  
  
It was after the fight, we were all around a big bonfire, like at the end of "Return of the Jedi", but instead of singing and dancing around it, we were just sitting around laughing. Then, the Ellimist appeared again.  
  
"I congratulate you on your victory today, and I have a special prize to give to the winner, the one won who hast displayed the most valiant effort today."  
  
"Kinda like an MVP award?" asked Marco.  
  
"Exactly, only it's your most valuable warrior. And this goes to Cassie," he answered. We all looked over and her and cheered, patted her on the back, and told her "way to go!"  
  
"And for this achievement, she will gain a certain power, a healing power." He glanced at me, "Forgive me Rachel." I looked stunned, and then a deep gash appeared in my arm, along with an incredible pain.  
  
"Hey Ellimist! What's the deal? This hurts!" I shouted.  
  
"No Cassie, rub your hands together, and place them on Rachel's bruise." Cassie complied, and the gash was still burning. "Now, concentrate, as you do when you acquire an animal. Think about closing up her injury."  
  
Cassie closed her eyes, and looked like she was in deep concentration. I felt a small tingling feeling on the gash. I decided not to look at it. Then, the pain was no more. I opened my eyes and saw Cassie drop, and Tobias catching her.  
  
"It takes a lot of your energy to complete a healing, but the more you heal the less energy it will take."  
  
Cassie nodded weakly, and Tobias set her down on a tree stump. Then, the Ellimist disappeared again. Everyone resumed their activities. Jake and Marco were even roasting marshmallows in the fire. I saw Jake try and put one in Cassie's mouth. Tobias must've seen the same thing I did, because he gave me a look. I returned it while shaking my head, "No, Tobias." 


	10. Chapter 10 Katie

CHAPTER 10- KATIE  
  
I sat their, hand in hand with Marco, contemplating the day's events. Sure we had won, but what did we lose? I had learned from experience that whenever you win something, you usually lose something else. Then, I heard a voice in my head. It was the Ellimist's.  
  
Katie, you too will receive a power. I tried to thought-speak back, and surprisingly it worked. You can never use thought-speak out of morph.  
  
What is it? I asked.  
  
Katie, you didn't have to fight tonight. You could've left this war, and gone on to a much better place. And because you didn't you will receive the power of open-thought speak.  
  
What's that?  
  
You will act as a spy. You will be able to hear private thought- speak not directed toward you. But the instant you speak of this to anyone, you will lose it. That's all I must say. Then I felt that he was gone.  
  
Then I felt Marco get up, when he released my hand. He walked off, away from the fire, into the woods. I let him go for about five minutes. Then I got up and followed him. When I found him, he was there, leaning up against a tree. He heard me walking up, so he turned around.  
  
"Hey Katie."  
  
"Hey Marco. Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I fine. Are you alright, you've been really quiet tonight." It was true, I had.  
  
"Marco, I died tonight. Would you be alright?" He sighed.  
  
"Katie, I almost died when the Ellimist told me that it was your decision. I thought that you'd surely want to leave this war, and leave everything along with it. I kept thinking about how I had promised you that I'll never let anything happen to you." I pulled him close.  
  
"I never wanted to leave the war that way. I just wanted it to be over. And you shouldn't blame yourself for that. I was trying to come back; I didn't know what had happened to me," I pulled him even closer. "You can't blame yourself. We were both demorphed and it was a gun, nothing that you could've prevented." I smiled. "Besides, it was kinda worth it, hearing you say what you said." He looked puzzled. "Do mean when I said 'I love you'?" I nodded. He kissed me again. I whispered, "Don't let it be too long before you say it again."  
  
Then I heard a voice behind me, "Will Romeo and Juliet please make their way back to the party?" followed by laughter.  
  
Marco put his hand up, "Fine Rachel, but you do know that you and bird-boy up there will pay for this humiliation."  
  
"No I didn't."  
  
I shook my head and laughed, "Well, now you know."  
  
He put is arm over my shoulder and we started walking back toward the crowd.  
  
"I hope that at least we'll get to keep a few memories from this," Marco mumbled absently.  
  
"What time is it?" I asked.  
  
"About a few seconds till midnight."  
  
Then everything went black.  
  
AN-Okay, I hope that you can guess what happened then. The lost their memory of the past 2 days. I'm currently working on the next story, so check back soon for #5 (untitled now). Please R-R! 


End file.
